Chaotic Reality
by Jenstone
Summary: Blades drawn, daggers thrown, arrows shot. The voice inside your head? What if it wanted a favour from you? What if you made the wrong decision? What if you accidentally... messed up reality... with something you love? (OC! Rated T for violence. LilithxVaati, MariexShadow, ShaeraxGhirahim. Lilith is assumer6's OC!)


**This story includes my (new) second OC. Her name is Marie, and she's made to have an... "obsessive crush" over Shadow Link. Shaera likes Ghirahim (sometimes Link). This is what Marie is like: **

**Marie has blonde hair, blue eyes, and her favourite color is orange. She hates dresses, loves sports, and plays football (like me!). Marie is more like me than Shaera is, even though Shaera is Jenna in Hylian, and Shaera actually... "looks" like me. Oh, but Marie doesn't have the personality like me! Just her favourites. I like Ghiri, not Darky. **

**Please R & R, and favourite/follow! (Includes Portal references)**

* * *

Marie trudged down the streets, kicking a rock. She was wearing white sneakers, jeans, and an orange t-shirt. Marie looked up, then looked back down towards her hands. She was holding her DSi, and she was playing a Mario game. Marie walked up somebody's driving, banging on the door. Shaera wouldn't mind, she was nice to Marie. Even though Marie was strict and clever, Shaera was silly and caring.

"Hello?" Shaera asked, coming to the door but not opening it.

Marie used her hand to put her blonde bangs behind her ears. "It's Marie."

Shaera grinned and widened the door. "Hi Marie!" She happily said. "Ready to play some video games?"

Marie shook her head. "No thank you. I want to just hang out today. We played games yesterday."

Shaera tilted her head, but shrugged. "Whatever you want, Marie," she sighed, putting a pencil behind her ear. "We could draw comics! You like drawing, don't you Marie?"

Marie smiled and nodded. "We could also play Four Swords."

"But... that's a video game."

Marie shrugged. "But Darky is in Four Swords, Shaera."

"Shadow? You still have that crush on him?" Shaera asked. "I'd prefer Ghirahim, he's fabulous."

Marie chuckled and walked in, closing the door behind her. "You're imagination gets the best of you," Marie said. "You didn't go through any portals... and you didn't kiss him. Ever."

Shaera smirked. "Maybe if I can open it again, you can go see Darky. Of course, Shadow's not not in Skyward."

Marie sighed, sitting on the couch. "But how did you open it?"

"Something about 'fate' or whatever. I really hate fate."

Marie sighed, placing her hand on the armrest of the couch. "Just turn on the TV. We can watch more anime."

The two friends giggled and put their hands together. "Pokemon!" They shouted, laughing.

Shaera sat on the couch beside her and turned on the TV. Marie snatched the remote, giggling. Shaera smirked as Marie turned on Netflix, playing a Pokemon episode. Marie liked Piplup, Shaera liked Turtwig.

The two friends ADORED Pokemon. The had almost all the cards in the world, they studied on the certain types, they made sure to buy the Pokedex one and two, and they kept up with all the episodes that came out.

Marie was really clever when it came to Pokemon. Shaera was really clever when it came to The Legend of Zelda.

Marie lied a couple cards on the table in front of them, grinning. Shaera giggled, but then stopped.

"I may still have that portal gun!" Shaera gasped, pointing at the door. "Go outside! Quickly!"

Marie tilted her head as she was shoved out of the door, the door slammed in front of her. Marie walked over to a tree, leaning against it.

_"Couldn't wait, could ya?" _

Marie groaned, kicking the tree behind her. "Shut up," she mumbled.

_"So you have it. You are't talking to her about me, are you?"_

Marie clenched her fists together. "Shut... UP! No I'm not, okay? SO GIVE IT UP!"

_"Fine. I'm leaving. But you still owe me. I'm not letting it go."_

Marie banged her back against the tree. "What do you want?"

_"It can be a favour, or it can be a gift. What do you want? It can be either one."_

Marie backed away from the tree. "I'm not doing you any favours. Make it a gift. I'd NEVER help you. You've given me too much curses."

A sound of a snap was heard in Marie's head, sending searing pain through it. She groaned, clenching her hands on her head.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Marie opened her eyes a crack. "Lilith...? Shaera...?" She whispered, moaning mentally.

"Marie, get up."

Marie widened her eyes, turning her head to Lilith. Lilith was a teenage girl, just a bit older than Marie.

"Lilith..." Mare asked. "Where am I?"

Lilith shrugged, holding something Marie thought was a dagger. "You passed out, I found you, took you here, now we're lost."

Marie sat up, looking around. "W-where are we?"

"I already told you, I don't know. But take this," Lilith said, tossing a knife to Marie. "You'll need it."

Marie took it, narrowing her eyes. "Where's Shaera? What's going on?"

Lilith sighed, placing two fingers on her forehead. "Whatever that voice wanted, you messed up, Marie. Fix it. Not everyone's going to live to help you."

"H-how did you know about that...?" Marie asked, shivering.

Lilith smirked at Marie. "You don't have to tell me anything." Lilith put the dagger between two fingers, placing her other hand on a sword. "I can tell."

Marie sighed. Lilith was always spot-on about everything, everything in the world.

Lilith turned around, but stopped. "Marie, be careful. That tiny knife won't protect you for long. I recommend finding an ally... not me." And she continued walking, until Marie was completely alone.

Marie stood up, still shivering. The woods were always so cold at night. Suddenly, a firm hand yanked her arm and twisted it, hard. Marie shrieked, opening her mouth to speak, but a hand was placed around her mouth, pulling her back in an uncomfortable position.

Marie widened her eyes, forcing her head up to look at the figure. He was wearing a cape, black at that, and his hair was white.

He smirked, tightening his grip on her arm.

Marie winced, using her free arm to try and pull his arm away from her mouth.

He slapped her hand away, grabbing the arm. Marie gasped for breath, ducking her head and pulling herself away from him.

The figure let go, pushing her down towards the muddy ground.

Marie grit her teeth, turning around so her stomach faced the sky. "W-who...?"

The figure placed a foot on her leg, almost crushing Marie's leg. "Ghirahim."

Marie widened her eyes, letting out a scream and pulling her leg away. She knew who Ghirahim was. He was a creepy demon with a freakishly long tongue in Skyward Sword.

Ghirahim chuckled, snapping. In a flash of diamonds, a sword appeared. "Give me a reason right now why I shouldn't kill you. You're no use to me, anyways."

Marie curled into a ball shape. "Because..." She froze. if the stories about Shaera's adventures were true... "I'm Shaera's best friend!"

Ghirahim tilted his head about an inch, tightening his grip on his sword. "...How do I know that's not a lie?"

"Because..." Marie whispered.

Ghirahim sighed, snapping. His sword flashed away, and he walked over to Marie, kneeling down and cupping a hand around her chin. "Fine. I'll believe you, for _now_."

Marie smiled, opening her mouth. "T-thank you."

Ghirahim chuckled, messing with her hair a bit. "You don't seem the... heroic type. Why are you here?" Ghirahim asked, holding Marie's knife in his hand.

Marie widened her eyes, snatching back the knife. "I'm lost, okay? Don't take this! It's all I have at this point."

Ghirahim raised a brow. "What if I said I saw exactly everything?"

"Tell me what the crap you know!" Marie yelled at him, narrowing her eyes.

Ghirahim sighed. "First, you need to show me some respect. Then I'll tell you. I'd be happy to beat some respect into you if it's what it takes!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine. ...Plleeaaasee?"

"Really?" Ghirahim said, crossing his arms.

Marie sighed, leaning against a tree. "UGH! Please tell me!"

Ghirahim groaned. "Good enough. You were passed out, that dirty blonde haired girl found you, and carried you about a mile. There you woke up, when she was about 5 yards away from you, sharpening her blade, you walked away for about... TWO miles, Link found you, I dealt with him, he went away, she found you again, and here you are."

Marie's mouth almost dropped to her chest. "All... that?"

"Yes."

"Wait... LINK?"

"Yes."

"HERE?"

"Yes!"

Marie rubbed her eyes, dropping her knife beside her.

Ghirahim stood up, taking off his cape and using it like a blanket, covering Marie up. "Saw you shivering," he said.

Marie just then realized how cold it was, and she nodded. "Thanks, Ghirahim."

* * *

**I know it was really short, but I was running out of ideas. If you have any, please leave them in the reviews. And NO, this will not be MariexGhirahim! The only pairings in this will be MariexShadow and LilithxVaati. That's it. **

**Well, R & R! I look forward to reading your ideas and wonderful comments! :D**

***gives cookies* **


End file.
